In present virtualization environments, multi-touch and gesture-based inputs (referred to collectively as multitouch inputs) cannot be passed through from actual hardware to a virtualized environment. Rather, multitouch inputs can only be processed by the physical device with which a user is actually interacting. Other input devices also presently cannot be efficiently virtualized.